The story of Daniella
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: Dragon quest sentinels of starry skies. OC's, Daniella and her team. PLEASE review, you get a cookie  .  Includes slight swearing and love between the team. Talking of the team, I kinda NEED a team. Please gimmie some? And read my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Wahoo. First dragon quest fanfic, main character of Sentinels of starry skies.**

_Random kid in angel falls POV_

I knew I wasn't going to make it, I just knew it. Of course it was my fault, going after the monsters to be like our guardian. My mother, blonde haired and green eyes, and my father, black hair and blue eyes, were crying and telling me to come back, I wasn't likely to. I then saw a feint outline of two people, one looked around my age, six. The other looked like my fathers, 35. After sometime I saw it was a girl holding the mans hand, I noticed her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Aquila? H-he'll make it won' he?"

It was the girls echo like voice I heard, the man shrugged and looked back at me. Ah, they're getting clearer; I now saw they had wings. Were they guardians? "Hello?" I croaked weakly, it occurred to me my parents could hear me, their voices distant and faded, screaming if they could hear them. The girl pulled out of the man's, Aquila's, grasp and ran to my side, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks, her hair looked a gentle pink or a pink tinged white, eye's being a light lilac. Her soft feathery hands shook me. "Don't follow us!" She yelled. "Don't die! Stay! STay! STAAAAAAAAAY!"

Why was she so unhappy? Did she care that much? Aquila, who had dark blue eyes and was bald, tried to pull her back, failing. "Daniella, please. There's nothing you..."

He trailed off. **"You always said humans were stronger than thought!"**

She started muttering something, was it Latin? Yeah... yeah it was! I saw my parents coming into more focus, I could now see my mother's eyes in my face, the girl's hands were glowing, she was still muttering Latin. I then realised she was bringing me back, she collapsed, probably more weak than I felt before, Aquila sighed, chuckled and picked her up. She looked as if she was sleeping. "Wait!" I croaked. He stopped and turned still smiling my father asked what, and who I meant. "Who, what?" I asked Aquila, who started laughing gently. "Aquila and Daniella. I'm the guardian and she," He shook her a little. "Is the little apprentice. And let's just say," His pure white wings stretched as the last of him started to disappear away from my sight. "She found the Celestial Spell Books." He took off as he completely left my sight, I turned to my mother who looked terrified and overjoyed at the same time squealed my return to the living. My father burst into tears and screamed to the crowd of doctors around me that I was alive. People swarmed me and drowned me in questions, what happened, who was I talking to, how did I live? My mother barged through holding a glass of pure angel falls water, feed me it, gave me some bread and asked what happened. I knew a reply that would answer all their questions in one go. "The Guardian apprentice saved me mother, Daniella saved me." There was then joy.

Up in Daniella's room Aquila had managed to wake her up from after the events. She smiled and whispered a few words before falling back into her deep dreamless sleep. "I saved him Aquila, I saved Ivor."

**Awwww! *throws up* Yeah, no fluff though. Just being nice. Read, review. NOW. ? You know you wanna... plus, ya get a cookie. Someone, just ONE person, tell me what you think. PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE? Daniella was the first name that came to my head, woot. **


	2. Breaking Dawn: Waking up

**I finally got inspiration for the second chapter. Geez… it was a new laptop. I hate most of this homework. I have to do the last of my geography! Anyways, the story.**

Ten years later, Aquila opened the door to Daniella's room. It was dark in there, as per usual. Daniella always liked sleep and the dark better that real life; she had always preferred dreams, she could do whatever she wanted in her dreams. Bend them to her advantage, were in real life you get what you're given and have to deal with it. Aquila walked blindly through the darkness, hearing her wind chimes by the window and hitting his foot on her stone door stop. Growling in pain, he ripped the duvet off Daniella.

"Wha-? HEY! Aquila!" She jumped off the bed, activating the weight trigger that opened the blinds. The light streamed through, showing the autumn sky blue colour of the room. It also revealed that Daniella had gotten a Chinese tree in the corner of her room, as well as a small rock pool and a blue vase by the door.

"Daniella…"

"Yeees?"

"How did you get the rock pool in here?"

"…No comment."

Aquila knew that face. She had 'borrowed' it and put it there. Why? Because she liked it. He sighed in frustration.

"You can keep it… it'll take forever to get you away from it otherwise."

Daniella squeaked in joy then pushed him out the room. Aquila knew she couldn't get back to sleep until it got dark again, she was probably getting dressed. She came out in her Celestial outfit, pulling her wavy caramel brown hair back. She ran over to the breakfast table and grabbed a doughnut.

"So what we doing today?"

"We're going to Angel Falls."

Daniella's icy blue eyes brightened and she ran for the Portal that let them to the human world. Aquila raced after her, knowing she would forget something.

"DID YOU REMEMBER YOUR SWORD?"

Daniella skidded to a halt, running back to get her sword. She returned after a minute, sword strapped to her back.

"Now can we go? Huh huh huh? Can we? Huh huh?"

Aquila stepped back from the hyper active teen Celestial. Nodding he prepared for a loud shriek. He was glad he prepared. He went after her, wishing sometimes she wasn't so excited about this. As good as it was, meaning she put a lot of effort into her work there, but it sometimes was a little TOO much, meaning she was extremely determined to do her job perfectly. He sighed as he caught up to her; she looked 16, though he had never known her true age. He asked.

"15 and a half!" She yelled over the wind. "It's my birthday next week!" **(It's the 14****th**** July)**

Aquila hovered above the waterfall as Daniella dive bombed it.

"Geez! Daniella!"

"Sorry!"

Aquila growled. This girl was a piece of work.

**I'm stopping there for today! Time to finish homework! **


	3. The tree: I need you here with me

**Back. Read. Review. Read some more.**

"D-Daniella, Daniella!" Aquila yelled at the celestial, who was stroking a little dog.

"Whaaaat?"

"Please don't interfere with the dog's life."

She sighed, but left it alone.

"These humans survive well under your hand Daniella. As they should. I have helped you enough, hmm? What's this!"

Daniella looked into the distance, where two slimes and a cruelcumber waited for two innocent people to cross their path, Daniella flew off without a word. Aquila groaned, he was supposed to lead HER not vice versa. He flew faster and landed with her, maybe a second after. Daniella looked at the pair before making a round house kick to the cruelcumber before slicing its chest. It fell silently to the floor while Aquila smashed a slime. The last slime made a dive for Daniella, taking her by surprise.

"Look at the opponent Daniella, not the fallen!"

"YOU KNOW I LIKE TO LOOK AT MY WORK!"

She sliced at the slime and jumped on its remains, Aquila groaned.

"I need to get you anger management lessons at the observatory."

"Good luck with that."

They turned to see the woman of the group thank them and benevolence came to their possession.

"That is benevolence and…" Aquila went on to talk about the properties of the stuff.

Daniella looked back at the sky and groaned. She had read a book about this, she didn't need to hear it again, she tuned him out and got the stuff.

"And now you can look after here by yourself, go help some people while I wait."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Aquila groaned as she made to help the people in Angel falls. "You're as bad as you were when you were younger, Daniella," He looked sadly towards the sky. "And that's not a good thing."

She pouted and went into the town to help some people. After finding a ring, cleaning a stable and sending a ghost to… wherever they go, she went back to the observatory with Aquila. She smiled on her way up. It was her birthday tomorrow, and the tree thingy was supposed to blossom fruit today. Flying through the storm clouds, she landed inside. She went with Apus Major and Aquila to give the benevolence to Yggdrasil (the tree) and see the rainbow star ship arrive. Giving it to the Yggdrasil, they watched it grow fruit in seconds. She smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. They watched as the star ship pulled in towards the observatory. Daniella squeed in excitement. But screamed when a lightning bolt smashed through the centre of it, winds began to pull at them and they held on as tight as they could to the floor and roots. She looked at Aquila who yelled at her over the wind.

"I BLAME YOU!"

She pulled an annoyed face, accidently losing her grip in the process, getting lifted up. She screamed as she was pulled away towards the clouds. Aquila looked and yelled her name as she soared off.

"DANIELLA!"

Daniella was being pushed around in the sky, unable to control how she moved, she began to cry. The winds threw her towards the Earth, like a shooting star, as the sun came up.

"Oh, wonderful!" She yelled as she fell downwards. She screamed all the way down trying to use her wings as some sort of parachute. As she approached the ground, she saw the waterfall and the lady she had saved watching her fall. She saw the water and instantly knew what was about to happen.

"OHHH SHIT! THIS IS GONNA-!" She didn't finish her sentence as she hit the water with such force. She felt four hands pull her out of the falls, chocking out water she tried to see her saviours. It was the girl and old man she had saved. She choked out a thank you as her vision blurred.

"A-Aquila… where… are… you?" And she blacked out.

Xx00xX

Erinn looked at the fallen girl with her grandfather.

"Well, what do we do?"

She bit her lip and looked once again at the half dead girl. "We need to take her to the house. She could be severely injured and in need of healing!"

They carried her into their house, hoping she was still alive. Even though she was more likely to be dead, Erinn had seen her fall from above the clouds and land painfully in the falls. She watched the girl for an hour before leaving to get something to eat. As soon as she reached downstairs, she heard her scream and a loud 'thump' outside. Erinn ran outside to see the girl running towards the waterfall, screaming that she 'needed to get back home' and 'find Aquila, make sure he was okay'. She dived into the water and came up three seconds later.

"AQUILA! AQUILAAAA!" She broke down into tears. "AQUILA! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU HERE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY WINGS! OR MY HALO! AQUILA!"

Erinn ran to see the girl weaken and begin to drown. Dragging her back out the water, the girl gasped for breath and mumbled sadly a single sentence that broke Erinn's heart.

"A-Aquila… why have you abandoned my here?" And she was silent once again.

**Man, that was hard to write! I haven't played the game in a while since I lost it, so I had to do some research. That's why it's a little hard to understand, if it is.**


	4. Gaining some sense

**Hey, I'm back! Oh and Maneki Neko Lucky Cat…**

**HOLY SH*T! How did I manage to do that?**

**I know it needs work, and I thought of chucking it, but my mind debates itself and the 'against' side won. -.- Sorry.**

**Ok, back to the first point, my eyes did change colour themselves, do it is possible during 10 years for them to change. I guess that's another point in my screwed up head.**

**Why does that comment remind me of 'rocky road' ice cream…?**

**Myeah, that's a good point but I don't anyone would like reading 10 years of sh*t so… maybe I'll add some flash backs or something… I didn't really think about it.**

**I'm glad you didn't finish that sentence. Now I can add 'PMSing bit*h' on the end!**

**Right. On with the actual story… let's hope I got something good in… sh*t. Nope. Aw well. IMPROVISATION TIME!**

Daniella groaned and rolled over on the bed she was on, wanting to open her eyes. After she did she was met by painfully bright light. She hissed and closed them again. After blinking for a while, she could finally see properly. She leaned forward to see Erinn on a chair by her bed. Daniella rubbed her eyes before putting her hand to her forehead. She began to feel dizzy and felt something creeping up her throat. Erinn woke up in time to see Daniella lean to the other side of the bed and chuck up bile. Erinn stroked her back as she continued to vomit over the floor, after a few minutes Daniella stopped and Erinn wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"Are you ok? And who are you?"

Daniella coughed a little then answered. "No… not really. I'm Daniellaaa…" She vomited again.

Erinn sighed and gave her some water after she stopped.

"Thanks." She took little sips while Erinn cleaned the floor.

"Feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it." Erinn smiled.

Daniella gave a crooked smile and sipped the water some more. Erinn looked at her sadly. Daniella looked to thin and extremely pale. Almost to the point where she looked dead. Daniella leaned back against the wall, tears rolled down her cheeks when she couldn't feel wings on her back.

Erinn tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

Daniella shock her head and gave Erinn a reassuring smile, or what she hoped was one. "Just tired."

Erinn nodded and left the room, leaving Daniella alone. Sighing, she remembered the day after she had saved that kid, what was his name? Ivan? Igor? Ivory? Whatever.

~Flaaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaaaaack~

"_-And what's more you nearly used up all your power! Hey! Are you even listening to me!"_

_Daniella was sitting on the steps of the observatory, getting yelled at by Aquila._

"_I just didn't want him to die…"_

_Aquila groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to restrain on your punishment Daniella. You have to learn that sometimes they have to die. You aren't strong enough to save every human there is!"_

_She fidgeted uncomfortably on the step, trying to concentrate on Aquila, but her mind kept drifting off to the human she saved._

"_You're not listening to me are you?"_

_Daniella flinched and looked up. Aquila sighed, getting up and dragging Daniella (more or less) to her room._

"_You'll be staying here until I say otherwise. Encase that didn't get through to you, STAY, IN, YOUR, ROOM."_

_He shut the door and left Daniella alone, waiting until he came back._

_~end~_

She sighed and curled up into the duvet cloth, thinking her situation over. She was a celestial with no wings nor halo. She didn't know where she was and how she had gotten sick, she didn't know how she was going to get back, and she didn't know if Aquila was alright. Or what had happened to the figs, or the shiny transport in the sky-what was it called again? Did someone tell her? Whatever, she'd find out once she had overcome her first problem.

She buried her face in the rough pillow, humming 'Lacrimosa', trying to fall asleep. Slowly, she drifted off into a cold dreamless sleep. All while hoping that she would wake up in her room in the observatory, where it was calm and nothing was wrong. She'd just go about her duties as the new guardian of Angel Falls, saying hi to all the people she knew, then returning to her room after eating and talking to Aquila.

But no matter what she hoped, some part of her knew;

This was all real.

**Wow this chapter sucked. I need to rethink my entire story here, please help and tell me if I should or shouldn't stop with this. It doesn't seem to be getting any better, in fact it seems to be getting worse.**

**~JJR**


End file.
